A New Squint for Hodgins
by Emilia Gray
Summary: this is my first fanfic. Zack goes to Iraq, and comes back. A new grad student is assigned to the lab: Airforce AC1 Alexandra Fletcher. Hodgins becomes her mentor, but will Zack become something more? Sum isn't good, but R&R Zack Addy/ OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any affiliated characters. I only own AC1 Alexandra Fletcher and the plot line.

"We're what?" was the response from Dr. Jack Hodgins.

"You heard me right, Hodgins, we're getting a new grad student." Came the reply of the new Jeffersonian director Dr. Camille Saroyan.

"Well, whose is she?" Angela asked impatiently.

Agent Seeley Booth picked that moment to walk into the lab. "What is this, Bones?"

"One of us is getting a grad student, Booth."

"Great, more squints, just great."

"Actually, Agent Booth, I think you'll like her," Dr. Zach Addy said.

"How would you know, Zach?" Hodgins asked.

"Because she's from," Zach started to reply when Cam cut in.

"Thank you, Dr. Addy, for that segway. Now, everyone be quiet and pay attention, I'm not repeating myself. Our new grad student will be working under Dr. Hodgins…"

"YES! Finally."

"Aw, no Cam, why him? Why not just give this one to Bones again?"

"Thank you, Dr. Hodgins, for your enthusiasm. Seeley, She will be working under Dr. Hodgins because she is pursuing a degree that matches closely with Dr. Hodgins' areas of expertise. Now, if the interruptions have stopped, I would like you to be on your best behavior when she arrives."  
"Camille, who is this girl? You know what I bet it is? She probably has some big wig government parent who boosted her career, who you don't want to piss off."  
"Agent Booth, that is enough! I want you to be on you best behavior because this _woman_ just got back from Iraq."

Now that silenced the room. Dr. Temperance Brennan and Angela gasped. Hodgins was stunned hearing that his apprentice had held such status, while Zach and Booth both closed their eyes and looked to the ground.

" I wasn't given the details, but her name is Airman First Class (AC1) Alexandra Fletcher. She was in the Airforce, and was sent back after her term was up, but I'm told also, that she was involved in a mortar bombing inside the IZ. So please, best behavior. She'll be here by the end of the week. That's all."  
Dr. Saroyan left the lab, and walked back to her office. The squints, and Booth, were still reeling from the shock.

"Dear God," Hodgins had regained his voice.

"I had no idea," Booth reacted similarly.

Angela had a tear running down her face, but Temperance had noticed the far off look in her former apprentices eyes.

"Zach? Are you okay?"

"I-I, uh, I know her. Fletcher."

"What!" came the startled replies of Booth and Hodgins.

"In Iraq, I knew her. We were stationed in the same area. We didn't talk a lot but she made sure that I got home okay to you guys. I don't want to talk about it." And Dr. Zach Addy promptly fled the lab.

"I don't think he's ever spoken that fast before," Hodgins observed.

"Hey, squints just let it go. Bones come on. We have a case."

Agent Seeley Booth, for once, dragged Bones out of the lab with a somber look on his face.

* * *

So? What did you think?

Send me a review or message me on my profile. Please.

Suggestions would be appreciated, flames would not be.

-Reece.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Azrulai and Dropkick95 for their wonderful reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of the characters. I do, however, own AC1 Alexandra Fletcher and the associated plot line.

* * *

Hodgins was torn. His fiancée was crying over his protégé whom neither had met, and his, well, best friend would be much, but good friend was having a difficult time dealing with flashbacks from the worst time of his life.

Lucky for Jack, he has Angela. She pointed her head in the direction Zach had gone motioning for him to follow after their conflicted friend. And he did just that.

After a few wrong turns and some of his own deductive skills, Hodgins found Zach. There he was, eyes glued to the almost disintegrated remains of a limbo resident.

'Christ, the kid's just like Brennan.'

"Hey, dude." Jack was met with silence.

"Hey, come on, man, talk to me here."

"Dr. Hodgins, I don't want to talk about it." Zach replied in a tone that he would use for a small child.

"Dude, when I said talk, I meant about the Airman."

"Please, all I can tell you is that we worked in the same city, inside the IZ. She was actually the one who flew me to Iraq."

"Whoa, dude, that's…whoa."

"She got me out." He spoke quickly, even for him. Hodgins had to strain to hear it.

"She what?! Zach, dude, come on."

"Come on? Come on what? I don't understand." His tone was confused, but still laced with undeniable emotion.

"The lieutenant got you out of Iraq?"

"Yes. She told me that insurgents would be coming soon, and that she didn't want me to be there when they did. She put me on the next plane home, and now here I am."

Hodgins was speechless. For once.

"Hodgins, please. I have work to do."

Jack complied, and left the room in search of the rest of the team.

* * *

Angela was drawing a victim's face when Hodgins walked in, followed by Brennan, Dr.Saroyan, and of all people, Booth.

"What's up, you guys?"

"Something's up with Zach." Hodgins said.

"Well, he, um, he-he," Hodgins had great difficulty getting the sentence out.

"Come on, spit it out already."

"DUDE! He knows her! The commander, lieutenant, whatever she's called!" 'There, thought Hodgins, 'I said it.'

"Dude!" replied Booth, mockingly, "we know that already, we were all there!"

"Oh. Right. Well, Agent Booth, did you know she flew him to Iraq?"

"W-what!" Both and everybody else had similar reactions.

"Yeah, she got him home to. Well, not literally, she pulled some strings to get him home before the insurgent attack."

"That's not even the half of it," Cam muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Brennan asked.

"Oh my God," Angela and Hodgins had the same revelation.

"What 'oh my God'? What happened?" Booth asked, Brennan thinking the same.

"Sweetie, you have to tell us. Please."

"It's not my place to say. All I can tell you is that Commander Fletcher was severely injured when she was flying her plane to the States two months ago."

"So, she wasn't injured in the mortar attack in the IZ?"

"No, Seeley, she wasn't. Not in the way you're thinking anyway."  
With that, Dr. Saroyan left the room to attend her other duties.

"You guys, Dr. Saroyan said that Airman Fletcher will be starting on Monday, so we'll have our answers after the weekend."  
"Thanks, Bones. Come on, we have to work on that case remember?"

"Right." Immediately, Brennan switched to her 'emotions-off' phase; compartmentalize, as Sweets put it. "Angela, are you finished with that sketch?"  
"What? Oh. Yeah, here." She handed the pad to Brennan and then put the information Booth was giving her into the Angelator.

Hodgins had left to analyze some soil for Booth and Brennan's case. All the while, he wondered about Fletcher, and about Zach.

* * *

Zach finished with the body and went back to the lab to continue with the rest of the team. Hodgins didn't say anything, but Zack could tell that he wanted to learn more.

'Maybe I want him to want to know. Maybe I want to tell him.' Zach thought to himself.

'Maybe I will.'

The two continued to work in silence until they were ready to leave.

The car ride home was unsettling. Zach's mind was reeling.

'Fletch is coming. She's coming here. Oh, my God what about…what happened to her?'

Hodings was thinking how only Zach could send himself into hyperventilation with out even speaking. Nonetheless, the two made it home. Hodgins stopped to let Zach out, and he stayed until Zach was in his apartment above the garage.

* * *

Zach was so tired. Too tired to sleep, if that makes sense. He went to his nightstand and pulled out his wallet. He took a small piece of paper out of one of the credit card slots and held it in his hand like it was the piece of burnt flesh he had examined today from the limbo patient: about to disintegrate into nothing.

There, staring back at him was a woman in army fatigues, a small smile on her face, but not in her eyes. There staring back at him was the image of Alexandra Fletcher.

* * *

Here it is, finally.

Please, to the 84 people who did not write a review,

I enabled my anon. reviews, so you can write one. Please?? I need encouragement to write. I know your there reading, so please review.

If in those 84 people, there are some of you who have accounts, please review. You especially know how much us authors crave reviews.

Hopefully a new chapter, with Alexandra Fletcher, will be up by Monday.

Also, when Zack says "Fletch" it is not a typo, he sometimes calls her Fletch.

Thanks!

R&R-

Reece


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to:

Becky for the information.

Azrulai for the support

Everyone who reviewed: Thank You for your support, I really appreciate it.

Dedicated to: Dropkick95: hope the update was fast enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, or any of it's characters, sadly. I do own AC1 Fletcher and the plot.

Enjoy.

* * *

Monday

The soft clacking of heels echoed in the empty halls of the Jeffersonian Institution Medico-Legal Lab. It was early, about a half hour before she was supposed to be there.

Alexandra Fletcher walked down the halls trying to find Dr. Cam Saroyan's office, or at least Dr. Brennan's.

'I can spot a safe landing area in a war zone from 15,000 feet in the sky, but I can't find an office on the ground in my own country. Ironic.'

She walked around until she found what she was looking for. As she looked down from the balcony she managed to find, Fletcher saw the platform lab. She always did do better from heights.

"Hey!"

Dr. Temperance Brennan's voice cut through the air.

"What are you doing up there?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I'm looking for a Dr. Saroyan or a Dr. Brennan. Do you know where I can find them?"

"I'm Dr. Brennan. Com on down and we can talk."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, that's not necessary."

"What's not, ma'am?"

Fletcher heard a man start to laugh from a nearby office.

"Dr. Brennan, who is the man in your office?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's my partner."

At the commander's raised eyebrow, Brennan added, "For the FBI."

Fletch's expression did not change, but was accentuated with a small smirk.

'Hodgins is going to love this girl, former employee of the government or not.' Thought Tempe.

The two stepped into Brennan's office. Booth stood, giving Fletcher a casual once over, not spending too much time on her leg.

"This the squint?" Booth asked Tempe.

Fletch straightened her back, squared her shoulders, and raised her hand to meet her head in a salute.

"Airman First Class (AC1) Alexandra Fletcher United States Air Force, IZ, Baghdad, Iraq."

Her tone was steely, cold, and standard military issue.

"At ease, soldier." Booth whispered. He knew that his words would be welcomed ones. He motioned for her to sit on the couch; she complied.

"Thank you, Sir. Please, don't mind the leg."

Brennan hadn't noticed before, but Fletcher's right leg was made of metal cylinders and black-coated steel, and black plastic. Metal met flesh, Brennan presumed, around half way up Fletcher's thigh.

"All in good time, Agent Booth, all in good time."

"So," Brennan cut in, "everybody else will be here soon. You can meet them then."

"When did you get back?" Booth asked Fletch.

"About four months ago. That's when I got my leg. I'm sorry, Sir, but, someone else needs to hear this story before you do."

And Booth understood.

* * *

Zach was running late, as per usual. He barely got any sleep this weekend. This wasn't surprising to him; he hadn't gotten much sleep since Iraq.

'Today's the day,' Zach thought. 'I wonder what happened to the Captain. Ever since that happened…Fletch, she just, cut off from everybody. She cut off from me. Maybe she'll talk to me here.

"Zach! Come on! I leave in 5 minutes, with or without you man!" Hodgins was getting impatient; again. Every morning, Hodgins would yell this same line while pounding down the door of the apartment above the garage. And every morning, Zach would continue to take his time, and then walk out to meet Hodgins exactly 4 minutes after his warning.

But Zach knew, no matter how long he took, no matter what obscenity Hodgins would scream at him that Jack would never leave him behind. Not ever.

Zach got into the passenger side of the car; Hodgins; the driver's side.

"So," Hodgins began as they were buckling up, "anything I should know?"

"About what?" Zach answered skeptically. He was mentally preparing for the oncoming argument. 'Well, what is the probability that he'll choose _that _topic? Out of the, what, millions of topics in the world he could talk about, the chances of him choosing _that _topic are astronomical. Please, oh please, let the chances be astronomical.'

"Fletcher. What's her first name again?"

"Alexandra," Zach whispered.

"That's it. Alexandra Fletcher. She flies, right?"

"Well no. It's physically impossible for humans to fly. Unless of course, you were in an anti-gravity environment, but then you'd be floating, not flying…"

Zach was more than prepared to give more than adequate supplementation on why, exactly, humans couldn't fly, until Hodgin's interrupted him.

"…I mean, avian species can fly because their bone structure is porous and less dense. Human bone is much too dense to be able to stay in the sky horizontally for a long period of time…"

"Whoa, Zach, slow down, dude. You lost me after, 'Well, no.' I meant that Fletcher could fly a _plane _not herself."

"Yes, she can fly a plane. You know that, Hodgins, I told you before that she _flew _me to Iraq!"

Zack's voice rose with every word. To Hodgins, it became clear that something had happened in Iraq that Zack wasn't saying.

'What the hell, man,' Hodgins thought, 'I didn't even know the kid could yell.'

"Come on, Zach, let's go meet this plane lady of yours."

"Technically, it's Airman. Or Airwoman, I never understood that. And Hodgins?"

"Yes, Zach?" Hodgins asked, trying and failing to keep a grin off his face.

"She's not mine."

Hodgins' smirk did not disappear. In fact, one could say it spread across his mouth.

* * *

Alexandra stood forcing herself to not pace around. She was nervous. She was really nervous. 'But I'll be damned before I let any of them know that.'

She almost successfully calmed her nerves when she heard more footsteps. She turned around and heard Brennan great the two arrivals.

"Morning, Hodgins. Zach."

'Zach?!' Fletch thought. All of her work on controlling her nerves just got shot.

"Hey, Fletch." Zach said.

"Fletch?" Booth mouthed to Hodgins. Angela had the biggest smile on her face, but tears in her eyes. Brennan didn't seem to notice all that much. If she did, no one else knew.

"Hey, Addy, long time no see huh?" Fletch responded. She and Zach's eyes never broke contact. Much to the surprise of everyone, including himself, Zach walked over to Fletcher and enveloped her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her forehead into in the spot where his neck met his shoulders; he reciprocated. Both felt tears seep onto their skin.

The rest of the team stood in silence, allowing the two a few moments of peace. Angela's tears were free flowing, and Brennan was fighting them back. Booth stood, understanding every move the pair made. He made the same moves himself, once upon a time. Hodgins stood, palm against his mouth, everything suddenly falling into place. Or so he thought.

* * *

So? Up to everyone's expectations?

I hope to have chapter 4 up by Monday,

As always, REVIEW :)

-Reece


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'd like to thank Azrulai and Dropkick95, my ONLY two reviewers for chapter 3. I hope you guys like this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, or the characters, sadly. I do own AC1 Alexandra Fletcher and the plot.

* * *

"A-hem." Dr. Saroyan cleared her throat. She didn't want to interrupt, but this was a professional institution.

Zach and Fletcher sprang apart from each other, suddenly realizing that they were not alone.

"Ms. Fletcher, I see you've found Dr. Addy. This is Dr. Hodgins. You'll be studying under him. If you don't mind, I'd like you to meet me in my office in 15 minutes. I'll let you get acquainted." Cam left to finish the ever-growing stack of paper work that lay on her desk.

"Hi, sweetie, I'm Angela Montenegro. I'm the forensic artist here."

"It's a pleasure, ma'am." Came the automatic reply.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, sweetie."  
"Do what, ma'am, Dr. Brennan told me the same thing."  
Zack looked slightly amused, as did Hodgins. Booth just stood with a smirk on his face.

"Ma'am," Alexandra continued, "You are all my superiors here. I was trained to call my superiors ma'am and sir."

"Then why don't you call Zach 'Sir'?" The conspiracy theorist inquired.

Fletcher paused, and recalled the moment when she had asked Zach to stop calling her ma'am. She was his superior in Iraq; she was charged with his safety. She remembered liking the moment; feeling happy that someone was finally there as a friend instead of a soldier.

_"Ma'am," Came the timid reply of Dr. Zach Addy. It was over a hundred degrees in the desert, and Zach was trying to help identifying the bodies of American soldiers recently found. There was an attack that day, like there was almost everyday, but this one was worse than most. Mortar bombs had been thrown, and even some shots fired by insurgents. Fletcher wasn't used to the ground attacks, but her training was put to use nonetheless. She grabbed Zach from the makeshift lab he had set up and ran to a safer location. She tried, anyway. She pushed him to the ground and told him to lay flat and stay still. She did the same right beside him. They lay close to the wall of a building hoping that bullets and debris didn't manage to hit them. _

_When the signal was given to get up, the attack was over, Fletch cautiously moved to her feet. She put her hand between Zach's shoulder blades to keep him to the ground. She wasn't taking any chances. She had her orders to protect him, but now it was more than that. Though hardly a word was spoken between the two, they were friends. As she stood up slowly, Zach heard another bullet fly. A couple of insurgents had stayed behind. He quickly yanked her ankle and she was flat on the ground again. Not a moment to soon: the bullet had grazed her cheek. _

_"Ma'am," Zack repeated. Let me put a bandage on that cut. Please. It'll get infected if I don't." _

_Fletcher finally acquiesced. An infection was the last thing she needed in the middle of the desert. Especially in her last months in this place. She nodded her head. _

_Zach took her elbow and led her to his reassembled work- space. She took a seat on the cot, and Zach gathered his supplies. He gently swabbed the graze with a piece of gauze dabbed in hydrogen peroxide. She grimaced a little at the sting. She didn't need stitches, so he covered the wound in clean gauze and a little medical tape. _

_The two didn't say a word until then. Her eyes were closed, he noticed. 'Maybe, he thought, maybe she doesn't want to see me clean the wound.' Though that was his rational side, Zach knew that Fletcher had had worse wounds than a bullet graze. 'But maybe, just maybe,' came the thoughts of his emotional, therefore irrational he believed, side of his brain, 'she trusts me enough to take care of her, like she has for me.'_

"_There you go, ma'am, good as new. Well, not really, but, better"  
"Addy?" _

_"Yes ma'am?"_

_"You don't have to call me ma'am."_

_The two shared a smile, and then rushed back to work._

"Hello? Anybody home??"

Jack was waving his hand furiously back and forth in front of Fletcher's face. When he decided that wouldn't work, he started snapping in front of her eyes.

"Come on! Snap out of it kid!"

"Dr. Hodgins, sir, I'd appreciate it if you got your hands out of my face. Thank you." Fletcher's tone was annoyed, if anything. He interrupted a good memory.

Booth was just flat out laughing now.

"I'm sorry, but Dr. Saroyan told me to meet her. I'll see you later. Bye, Addy. It's good to see you again." She sent Zach a small smile, and left. A few seconds later, she walked back. Before she even opened her mouth, Hodgins said, "Here, I'll show you."

* * *

The two were soon at Cam's door. "I'll stay out here."

"Thank you, sir." She cut him of. "I know you and everyone else want me to stop calling you ma'am and sir. And, maybe I do to. But, this is how I was trained. It's my way of life. Maybe, hopefully, eventually, I'll stop and call you by name. But I can't yet. Not now. But I will."

She looked at him, almost begging for him to understand. And he did.

"No problem, kid. Now, go get in there before she comes out and yells at me. Shoo!"

Fletcher gave him a smile and walked into the office.

"Oh, good, you're here. Have a seat." Cam motioned for her to sit down.

"First, I get to give you stuff. Here is your I.D. Do not loose this. This is you lab coat. Please wear it at all times, when examining evidence, running experiments, the works."

Fletch nodded to show that she understood. Still, she hoped she could just get out of here without her employer mentioning…

"One more thing. There was one problem with your paperwork."  
'Damn' Fletch thought.

"What is it, ma'am?"

"It's silly, really, you forgot to put your address. You can do that now, though. Here."  
Cam handed Alexandra the form and a pen. Alexandra took it, and placed the pen to the correct line, but she never wrote anything down.

"Ms. Fletcher? Is everything okay?"  
"Dr. Saroyan, I know you're a fair woman, and don't discriminate against your employees, but… does that include the homeless?"

To say Cam was shocked would be putting it lightly. She had thought the blank address had simply been an oversight or nerves. Hodgins came storming through the door.

"Kiddo, you can't seriously believe that Dr. S. wouldn't hire you because you didn't have a place to stay?"

"Sir, Dr. Saroyan may not want to not hire me, but it's not up to her. This institution has to have somewhere to send the paycheck and the tax forms to. That is something I don't have."  
"Well, that is something easily remedied," Cam added. "You can just stay with one of us."

"I wouldn't be able to pay any of you. I went to the Air Force Academy so that I could get an education. Then, I had to serve. My parents and I, we did not get along. I knew that I would have to serve after college, but my parents didn't want me to. They disowned me the moment I decided to apply. I've got nothing but the Air Force, a small duffle full of clothes, and my leg."  
"That's not true." Hodgins said.

"What?"

"It's not true, that you have nothing. You have us. You have Zach."

"Thank you, Sir. So, who's my new roommate?"

"Well, I have more space. I could put you in the apartment above the garage with Zach. How does that sound?"

"You'll have to ask him first, though, Hodge." Cam said.

"Umm, sir, can you bring him in here? I don't exactly want everyone to know that I'm, umm, you know."  
"No problem kid. Hang tight, I'll be right back."

* * *

Hodgins ran to the lab to find Zach. "Hey, dude, come here. We have a situation.

"What?" Zach asked.

"It's about Fletcher." That was all Zach needed. He followed Hodgins back to Cam's office.

"What's the matter?" Zach asked Fletcher.

"I have something to ask you. It's about my living situation."

"Is everything okay? Are you okay?" Zach's voice was genuinely worried for his friend.

"Well, Dr. Hodgins suggested that I stay with you in the apartment. I'm gonna need a roommate anyway, with my leg and all."  
"It's fine with me. You know I'd do anything to help you, Fletch."

"Thanks, Addy. You to, Dr. Hodgins, Dr. Saroyan. It really means a lot to me."  
Hodgins had this huge grin on his face. "What?" asked Fletcher. "You just used our names. No sir, no ma'am…"

"Oh." Fletch turned her head toward the ground.

"Good for you, kid. Just remember, baby steps. Come on, after work, we can get you moved in.

* * *

Jack, Zach, and Alexandra were all in Jack's very small car. Though the cramped space, they made it to the garage apartment. "Here we are, home sweet home."

Fletcher was in shock. "Exactly who are you, Dr. Hodgins?"

"Come on, kid, after work its Jack."

"Hey, you said baby steps."

Perturbed, Jack said, "Just grab your bag."

They made it up to the apartment, and Jack did a quick tour. Zach's bedroom was right across from hers. 'That's good,' Alexandra thought. 'He can help me if I get my nightmares again.'

"I'll see you in the morning you guys. If you need anything, kid, just call."

"Good night, Dr. Hodgins."

"See you."

And with that, the two were alone.

"So, do you want to go to bed?"

"Nah, I'm not that tired. Maybe we could, ah, catch up."  
"Sure, Fletch. Sure. Why don't you get changed into some sleep clothes, and come back here?"

"All right. I'll be a few minutes." She limped slightly when she walked to her room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Zach was called into Fletcher's room.

He walked in and saw that Fletch had changed, but had taken off her prosthetic.

"I need some help, getting back to the couch." She looked embarrassed.

"Hey, hey, Fletch. Look at me. I'm happy to help." He took her arm and placed it over his shoulders and wrapped his arm around her waist. He let her use him as a crutch until they reached the couch. He sat her down, and took the spot next to her.

She scared him when she put her head on his shoulder. It scared him even more when he felt her hot tears. He put his hand on the back of her head and his arm across her waist holding her to him, hoping to give her some comfort. She buried her head deeper into his neck, and drew her body closer to his, all the while, her tears flowing faster. Zach sat there, rocking her back and forth slowly, whispering calm words into her ear. His mind was racing. He didn't know why she was crying, but he knew that he wanted to take care of her. Like she did for him.

They sat like that for the rest of the night, hoping that the next day would bring happier thoughts.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that!!

I really liked writing this one.

As always, REVIEW people, I only got 2 last time. I know you're out there.

I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP.

Thank you :)

Reece Hawker


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Here is chapter 5.

Disclaimer: Bones is not mine, sadly. It goes to Fox, the producers, etc. I do, however, own AC1 Alexandra Fletcher and the plot.

Enjoy.

* * *

The next morning, Hodgins drove up to the garage. He was early, very early. He wondered why he had come at this time. It was 5 o'clock in the morning, he should be in bed! But something compelled him to come, whether it be to look in on his friend, or the fact he felt that this new girl, Fletcher, was his responsibility somehow.

Jack got out of the car and walked up the stairs. He heard voices when he reached the door, and then knew that Zach and Fletcher were awake. The only question, now, was why.

* * *

"Fletcher, Fletch, wake up! Come on, Al, it's only a dream. Wake up!" Zach was freaking out. The two had fallen asleep on the couch last night, and all of a sudden, Fletcher's breathing became erratic, and she was tossing and turning, desperate to get rid of demons that plagued her mind.

She sat up with a start, conscious and scared. She put a hand to her chest attempting to calm herself down. Zach reclaimed his seat next to hers, and she leaned into him again, sensing the warmth, and the safety. She couldn't close her eyes again, fearful that the demons she had just banished would return. So, Fletcher sat, wide eyed and afraid, for the first time in her life, of something that didn't pose her a physical threat. At the time, anyway. Zach wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his hand slowly up and down her arm, also trying to calm her nerves.

"It's okay," he whispered, "its okay, it was just a nightmare. You're safe now."

"I really want to believe that, Zach, I really do."

Zach was confused. She was safe. She was here, in Hodgins' apartment. In a few hours, she would be at the Jeffersonian, where security was tight. She was right here, in his arms, and, admittedly, his arms weren't the safest place to be, but he thought that being in this spot was a far cry from being in danger.

He was about to ask her what she meant, but she moved from her seat and held her hand out to him, silently asking him to help her. He stood, pulled her up, and guided her to her room.

* * *

Alexandra managed to give herself a quick shower and get changed. She pulled on her prosthetic and walked out to meet Zack.

When she entered the living room, she saw that Hodgins had come in.

'I thought I heard something outside the door,' Fletch mused.

"Morning, si- Dr. Hodgins," she greeted.

Jack smiled. "Morning, kid. Ready for your first real day at work?

"I'm ready for anything."

Jack wasn't so sure. Yes, she had seen things no one should have to, done things people can't even think about, and she had lost pieces of herself, physically, and mentally. He hoped she would be ready for anything, like she said. But he was worried that all he could do was hope.

* * *

The three arrived safely at the Jeffersonian. Fletcher was ready to forget about the previous night, forget her weaknesses and inhibitions. 'I'll never forget; but I can sure as hell try.' Alexandra never liked depending on people. When she was in Iraq, she detested the job of looking after the socially inept scientist, and Zack knew it. 'Ironic, that my only constant in the world now, my only friend, was once the person I had seen as a hindrance on my life. I guess now, I'm the hindrance on his.' Things were different then. Back then she was strong. She had a purpose in life, her _raison __d'être__. _Fletch was always independant. Her parents raised her in the traditional Irish way: not much physical affection, caring, but sort of detached. She liked to believe that her family loved (loves?) her. That they just disagreed. At night, sometimes, she'd tell herself that over and over again, desperate that it might just become true. But it doesn't. It's not. She can't spirit away the fact that her parents left her, forgot her, and erased her, just because Fletcher had decided to go to war.

Fletch wanted to tell this to someone, all of it. She'd even tried. But every time, every single time, that she would try to force the words off of her tongue, she would start to break down, and sometimes cry. That scared Fletch most of all. The crying. She never cried, ever. It was supposed to be a weakness of character. 'I guess I'll just have to add that to the list,' she thought cynically.

* * *

Hodgins parked the car, and the three headed toward the building that held their awaiting cases. Fletcher trailed Hodgins until they had reached the raised platform lab.

"Morning, Dr. B," Hodgins smiled at Brennan. "Agent Booth, good to see you. Again." Ah, yes, friendliness was definitely in the air this overly bright, almost sickeningly sunshiny morning. Booth didn't say anything. He just moved his jacket so that his gun was put in clear sight of Hodgins.

"So," Fletch broke in, rubbing her hands together, "do we have a case?" Booth's demeanor had changed, to Fletch. Just yesterday, he was almost pitying her. Now, it seemed he hardly gave her the time of day.

"Hey Sunshine, I just asked you a question."

Booth's eye twitched and he asked Brennan, "did she just call me 'sunshine'?"

"Yes, Sunshine, I did." Fletcher cut Brennan off. "Do we have a case or not?"

Hodgins was beside himself. He entertained the idea that his new protégé had multiple personality disorder. That idea floated out of his mind as easily and quickly as it had flown in, and he took the moment to enjoy Booth's torment. To him, it looked like the duo he and Zack had formed just became a trio.

Hodgins took a look around the platform to locate Zach. The young genius had practically glued his eyes to the lens pieces of a microscope facing away from Booth to hide his grin. Unfortunately for Zach, the microscope did not muffle sound. The release of a small laugh did not escape the former ranger's hearing. If looks could kill, Zach would be dying what looked to be the multiple painful deaths Booth was glaring his way.

Hodgins just smiled at his protégé and patted her on the back. He shook his head.

Booth continued, "Yes, _Ally…"_

The glare Fletcher sent Booth then would have sent the one aimed at Zach moments before heading for the hills.

"Not. Ally. Ever. It is Fletcher, or Alexandra. Heck, even Ms. Fletcher. Zach gets to call me Fletch, and Hodgins apparently likes to call me Kid, or Kiddo. Call me Ally again, and suffer the consequences. You've been warned."

The funny thing was, Fletch looked so completely serious at that moment, Booth actually looked a little nervous. Hodgins, now, almost knocked Fletch over as he collapsed in uncontrollable laughter. It was just too funny. Here was Booth, expertly trained sniper, excellent Agent, standing about 6 feet, and knew hundreds of ways to kill a person and not get caught. Then, a hairsbreadth away, there was Fletcher. She stood about 5'7'', maybe 5'8''. Her body was well toned from military experience, and her reddish brown hair was cut short. Though she stood evenly on her prosthetic, the only the thing that looked remotely dangerous about this woman were her dull grayish blue eyes. The whole thing was quite amusing, really.

"Yes, we have a case. A couple kids were running around, and stumbled on our vic. Literally. We got the remains yesterday."

"Zach, did you clean the bones yet?" Brennan inquired.

"He better not have," Hodgins said indignantly. "Ooh, my first quiz of the day," Hodgins had a smirk on his face. He wanted to see what this girl knew.

"Do you know why it would be bad for Zack to clean the bones right now Ms. Fletcher?"

"Dr. Hodgins, I'm not three. We haven't had the chance to see if there is any soil or particulate matter we could use just yet. That, and you want a head start so you can go around screaming, 'King of the Lab.'"

Hodgins had a stunned expression on his face. "How did you- your from the freakin' government, of course you would know that…." Jack continued his rant until Fletcher spoke. "Dr. Hodgins," she started. She didn't get his attention. "Dr. Hodgins!" Now, Fletch wasn't the most patient person in the world. She stalked right over to Jack and clamped her hand over his mouth. "Dr. Hodgins," she began again, trying to reel in her anger, "I may not have one of my legs, but I still have my eyes and my ears. I was a soldier, not the government. I don't have access to any of your files, I'm just observant. That, and your voice carries over a hundred decibals of sound. So, if you're through trying to give me an aneurysm, then we can get the bones, and you can show me how you like things collected." She released him and turned around, muttering something about how HE was supposed to be the calm and collected one, not her.

Brennan observed the scene with mild amusement. She was worried that the new addition to the lab would not be able to handle her self when it came to certain cases. Booth, on the other hand, was enjoying the look of discomfort on Hodgins' face. He knew that Brennan had her reservations about Fletcher. He was pretty sure he would hear about them later.

* * *

Zach was glad that Fletcher was letting loose a little. He knew that she could turn off her emotions as easily as Dr. Brennan could; only allowing certain ones to show. He thought that this would serve her well. Zach knew Fletch better than anybody, and he knew that she knew. Fletch knew as much about him as he did her. That being said, it wasn't much. She knew that they both had families who resented their work and she knew that despite that, Zach's family still loved him. He knew she was estranged from her parents, but under what circumstance's? That was anybody's guess.

He was still musing when he realized that he was alone on the platform. Brennan had gone to Angela to see what she had come up with, and Booth and left to chase a lead. Hodgins and done as Fletcher had told: gone to show her how he liked things done. Here he was, alone, looking at a solitary sample of bone shard that he concluded did not belong to their victim.

* * *

Leaving the platform, Zach was still worried about Fletcher, for some reason he couldn't think of. The team had accepted her, one might even say welcomed her, very quickly. But still, they didn't see the side of Fletch Zach was used to. She was strong and independent, and he knew she would like to maintain that image. She struggled with her new found handicap, but he knew that she would never ever tell someone that. Besides him, that is. He walked by Hodgins' lab and saw that the usually immature and joking scientist teaching his student. The student, trained to be quiet and attentive, but normally unafraid to say anything, was actively observing her mentor, storing the new information away in her brain. He was glad that she had found someone to be close to her. He himself was so wary of forming actual relationships with anyone, he just figured that she would move on and forget him. A new feeling washed over him, and he felt somewhat sad. He was happy for her, he was. But he usually didn't care if someone forgot about him. Now, he didn't want her to forget him. Somewhere between the nerve racking plane rides, the bombs, the bullets, and the bodies, he had come to care for her. 'It's just platonic,' he thought to himself, desperately trying to suppress the feeling. He stood by the door watching his friend teach his other friend. He knew that Fletch probably knew he was there. Now if Hodgins had known, it would have explained the soft smile that appeared on her face. Hodgins didn't see Zach, but someone else did. A small blond woman watched Zach watch the teacher and pupil. Her thoughts were not happy ones. 'How could he care for her, a woman who killed innocent people? Why would he care about a woman who is no better than the people he helps put away?' This woman looked at the object of Zach's affection. 'She's pretty, but she's not beautiful. She's not even whole! Who on earth does she think she is?'

Zach and Alexandra were oblivious to this woman. Aside from catching the killer, both thought of the other, each eager to get home.

* * *

So? What do you think? Good? Bad?

Please review!! :)

I'm working on chapter 6 and it should be up within a week.

Thank you to my faithful readers.

-Reece Hawker


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, my readers. Here is yet another chapter of a New Squint for Hodgins.

For those of you who read this, I hope that you enjoy this next installation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of the affiliated characters or plot. I do, however, own AC1 Fletcher and my plot. Don't sue.  


* * *

Hodgins had driven them home again, and the two walked up to their apartment. _Their_. _Home. _Home. Fletch liked that. A lot. It was something she was without for so many years. Zack unlocked the door and waited for her to go inside. She smiled softly and walked into the apartment, Zack following right behind her.

* * *

Hodgins waited, as always, in his car until his friend and his protégé were safe in the apartment. He saw the way Zack looked at her when they were on the platform lab. But she never looked back. Jack was almost positive that she knew Zack was looking at her, what, with her heightened almost extra sensory perception. She never looked back. He always wondered what that was about, be it her steely air force training, or something else. He hoped, sincerely, that the two of them would figure it out. Though Fletcher had only come into their lives less than a week ago, Jack felt something with the girl, nothing romantic but almost familial. He left the apartment and drove to his own house and his own bed, and his own fiancée.

* * *

Zach and Alexandra followed their routine. She would go and take a quick shower and change into more comfortable clothes. Zach, in the meantime, would get small things together for a meal. Neither were spectacular cooks, unless you count making macaroni and cheese. Zach was just lucky that this was his favorite meal. Often times, Zach would just do his exercises in the living room. Sometimes, Fletch would join him before she took her shower. The two were still so unaccustomed to living with another person, let alone each other, that most of their time was spent in silence. When their meal was ready, Zach would call Fletch into the kitchen. They sat at the table, Zach at one end and Fletch at the other. Dinner for them was not slow and enjoyable. They ate quickly, but not fast enough to choke or get sick. They wordlessly put their dishes in the sink and put leftovers in the refrigerator to be consumed at a later date. Alexandra would do the dishes; that was her part of the deal. She and Zach would alternate chores, trying as hard as possible to keep their apartment clean. Even though Hodgins owned the apartment, the space above the garage was theirs. It was referred to as their 'home' but it was still a house. It wasn't home; not yet.

This is what Zach was thinking about as he walked away from the kitchen, leaving Alexandra to wash the dishes. He insisted on helping her, adamantly, in fact, but stubborn Alex Fletcher told him that she could do it by herself. It's not that he didn't think she could, it's that he didn't want her to. A part of him would always obey her commands like they were back in Iraq, but Zach thought that Fletch needed a break. She was always given assignments she didn't want to take on, but did anyways. Always completing tasks she resented, but knew were necessary. Even though her location and title had changed, she was still the same old Fletch. She ran her life like she was back in the Air Force: with precision. She completed tasks quickly, effortlessly, and perfectly, if she could help it. Sure enough, ten minutes later, Zach turned to look to the kitchen and saw the dishes they had eaten on, lined up perfectly cleaned in the drying rack. Zach knew that the former pilot would be back later in the evening when she couldn't sleep to put the dishes in their proper place. Zach figured, that because of this, she would be okay. Hodgins practically treated her like his own daughter, though they were only about 10 years apart in age. Zach didn't fit in to arrangements like this. He was better off being by himself, thus the awkwardness of living with another person, a woman on top of that. After all, Brennan trained him well. 'Clean and detached, people,' Cam Saroyan told them one day, 'just the way Brennan likes it.' Zach may not compartmentalize to the extent Brennan did, but he tried nonetheless.

* * *

Fletcher had just finished doing the dishes. She walked back to her room to get ready for bed, even though she knew she wouldn't fall asleep until hours later.

She passed the hallway that led to the living room. She took a moment to observe the room. The couch, Zach and hers favorite piece of furniture found in their apartment. It wasn't the first time Fletch had thought of her and Zach acting as one single unit. The whole apartment was a bachelor pad, obviously designed by Hodgins. She glanced around the room, and she noticed the signs of female life, signs of her life. There were her shoes, lying next to his, by the door. A blanket she had was thrown over on the couch.

She heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her. Then, the sound of Zach's voice hit her ears.

"Hey, Fletch? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Addy, nothing you need to worry about."

Only with very few people did Zach open up. Those people were his team, and now, Fletch. But when he was alone with Fletcher, Zach could and most often would always open up. He knew that Fletch would never tell. But for once, just once, he wanted her to open up to him. He didn't want her to only show him the waves of emotion that hit her with hurricane forces time and time again. He wanted the un-coerced testimony of what she was feeling and thinking. And tonight, he might get just that.

"Zach?" Alexandra asked tentatively, something she never did.

"Yeah Al?" He knew.

"I'm not fine." God, how it hurt to say those words. She whispered them at first, having to repeat them a second time. He didn't ask her to, though. That was something she needed to do on her own.

Zach didn't say anything. He took her hand, an action Alexandra deemed most affectionate because she and Zach rarely had any physical contact with each other, let alone with anyone else.

He led her to the couch, their favorite piece, and let her sit down, before joining her. She broke, like a rope: string –by- string, snapping because of too much pressure pulling it apart.

"Every night it's that plane, over and over and over again. I tried to spin the plane out of the way, but it was just to fast." She was barely coherent, she spoke so swiftly, as she painfully recounted the happenings of that fateful day in Iraq.

_It was so hot that day, so unbearably hot. It took its toll on everyone, but it could not stop the euphoria that built in one Airman First Class Alexandra Fletcher. She was going home today. Not for good, not yet, but, she was going home. The Baghdad sun beat down on them, even so early in the morning. It was 8, and Fletch got to leave at 8:30. The plane was packed with soldiers who were also going home today, all eager to see loved ones left stateside. The half hour felt like an eternity, but it soon passed. The morning went fairly well: no crisis occurred that would keep her here. She got in the cockpit, yelled back well wishes to the crew on the ground, and flashed an understanding smile to the soldiers in her plane. "I'm gonna get you home safe, guys." Famous last words. A few of the guys made small jokes about a woman's driving skills, and a few of the female soldiers, albeit how few of them, jokingly smacked their counterparts up the head. Famous last words indeed. _

_They were barely off the ground, maybe a few hundred feet, when Fletch heard yelling in her headset. The only words that registered were 'bomb', 'your' and 'way.' Because they took off pointing away from the IZ, the bomb would likely hit the passengers, rendering them incapable of fulfilling their wishes of seeing their families again. So, in some odd act of bravery, or stupidity, turned her fairly small plane around, so the cockpit faced the IZ, before trying to spiral into an emergency descent. The last thing she heard and saw was the crash, metal being ripped apart, a flash of light, and the exhale of her breath. _

"Most everyone got out okay. The soldiers had a few cuts and scrapes, but they didn't die. No, they didn't die that day, but I may as well have. When I woke up, I was in Bethesda with no right leg. I used to have a life, Zach, a purpose. Now, there's just this."

If Zach hadn't been in Iraq, and known her before she lost her leg, he would have been more than a little hurt at Alex's words.

"That's not true, Al, and you know it. You do have a purpose. You walk into work everyday, and do what you do in exemplary fashion. You have a life, Al. This one. Same one as before, but just a different part."

"Every night, Zach, every single night, its just that damn plane. My life changed, Zach. You might say that I saved those soldiers, and maybe I did, but at what cost? I know it sounds selfish, but all those soldiers had families to go home to, people who love them. What did I have? I had nothing. And now, now, I question my actions. I had honor, and dignity. Those two things have left me, now when I need them most of all."

"How could you say that," Zach said angrily, "I'm practically shoving it down your throat that you're not alone, that people here care about you. Damnit, Alex, I care about you! You are one of the most honorable and dignified person I know. Never, ever, question your actions, least of all on that day. You saved lives that day, Fletch. That counts for something."  
Zach stood up, shocked that he had said all of that, and fled to his room. In his wake, was an equally shocked Alex Fletcher. However, Zach's work that night did not go unrewarded. That night, that moment, Alexandra had come to slowly, but surely, open herself up toward the seemingly foreign feelings of understanding and acceptance.

Now, she would have to prove that understanding, not only for herself, but for Zach. The only question, now, was when.

* * *

Hello, my faithful readers!

Yes, the plot finally progresses.

I hope that this chapter was par for the course, and that you enjoyed that.

I look forward to any comments you guys might have.

Until next time,

keep on writing (and reading),

Reece Hawker


End file.
